


Careful what you wish for

by Duett



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Crazy In Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hallucinations, Haunting Spirit, Imaginary Friends, Juliantina, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duett/pseuds/Duett
Summary: Juliana is deeply depressed after the tragic death of her girlfriend [Amélia]. Her family and friends, concerned about her mental health, try to help her as much as possible. Despite not believing in that kind of thing, Juliana agrees to consult with a spiritualist. The only problem is: instead of being able to communicate with her dead ex, she starts seeing a woman [Val] that no one else can see. Is she a hallucination? An imaginary friend? A ghost?While Juliana searches for a way to get rid of this paranormal experience, she discovers that love is not too far from insanity.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 54
Kudos: 105





	1. Seek and ye shall find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for trouble, trouble you shall find

There are moments in life that feels like a constant kick in the butt. Those are hard stages that make us lose faith in any and everything; we distrust our own shadow, we question the universe and the stars, the existence of an omnipresent and omniscient supreme being, the purposes of life, death and all in between.

Juliana is currently living one of those hard stages, a bad phase that has already lasted almost two years. She has tried to overcome the obstacles life insist on throwing in her way, but it isn’t so simple to deal. Actually, everyday feels like one of those mega ultra-hard levels in Mario Bros, when you try your best to simply get to the end of the level without dying, but end up losing at the first second because of one stupid wrong move.

So in order to avoid mistakes and more suffering, she opted for a safer strategy: self-isolation.

She almost never comes out of her apartment, unless there is an extremely significant reason to do so. When Tessa, her best friend, knocked on her door this morning Juliana thought the woman had an extremely significant reason to convince her of going out to face the real world. But she’s just realizing that she might been fooled by her bff. Again.

They’ve been walking for twenty long minutes and Juliana is already completely annoyed for being deceived.

Juliana deeply and undoubtedly loves her bestie, but the thing about Tess is: when she sets her mind into something, there’s nothing or no one in the world capable of making her shut up about it. So after fifty minutes trying to convince Juliana to accompany her to a “very special place”, Juliana gave in. But the regret of leaving her comfy apartment hit at the first second out. Not to mention that they must have walked for miles already, and yet, Juliana doesn’t have any clue of where she’s being taken to. 

\- So tell me, how was the date with Mateo’s sister last night? – Tessa mischievous smile doesn’t go unnoticed. They keep walking side by side, arms fastened together, Juliana hands inside each of her pants pockets to hide from the cold breeze of a winter morning.

\- Oh Tess, cut the bullshit. Don't act like my brother hasn't told you everything about it. – Juliana makes no effort to hide her everlasting bad mood. Those setups are tiring her to the hilt.

\- No, he hasn’t! – she puts on a surprised face, but Juliana doesn’t buy it, not even for a sec. After all, they know each other too well. They’ve been friends for years. – Okay, Jacobo might have told me a few things. But I want to hear it from you.

Juliana sighs profoundly and then adjusts the aviator sunglasses over her nose.

\- Well, your booby trap didn't work again. Mateo arrived, Jacobo him and I talked a little and had a couple bottles of beer. He seems to be a nice guy but his sister is rude, not to say a total jerk, not only for not being there on time but also and mainly for not showing up at all. She epically bailed on us, on your stupid plans, better saying. Then, he mysteriously received a phone call and said he had an emergency. The girl never showed up, Mateo left probably for the embarrassment, and. . . end of the story. Happy?

\- Oh, that's weird! Jacobo was super excited about introducing you to his best friend's sister. He always told me that Mateo's family were always very polite and kind to him. We thought his sister would be nice too.

\- Turns out my brother and you were wrong, again! I thought it was very rude of her for not showing up. But know what, whatever! – Juliana shrugs – I'm glad I could return to my home earlier, I had lots of important things to do. 

Tessa chuckles, – Lots of important things. . . let me guess, like watch TV and drown yourself in Vodka while eating spicy chips? – she arches an eyebrow and put on her best inquisitive face.

\- Bããã . . . wrong! Completely wrong. I had pizza last night! – and the laughter is released by both women.

\- Douchebag! I don't know how you maintain that skinny body of yours with all that junky food you eat. Uh wait, I do know. Must be the depression. . . – Juliana’s eyes bulge, her cheeks go pink for her friend’s sincerity. 

\- I am NOT depressed! Stop saying that. – Juliana pulls her arm away and starts walking faster, leaving Tessa behind.

\- Yes, you are! What other reason to hide yourself at home like a troglodyte? What else justifies your increasing alcoholic consumption? Why don’t you wanna try on going out to enjoy life, maybe meet someone new, have occasional sex like any other normal young person?!

Juliana abruptly stops in her tracks and turns around to face Tess. – BECAUSE, I CHOSE TO! Is it too hard to accept I have a free damn will to decide whatever I want to do with my own crappy life? – her tone was so elevated that a few people in the streets stopped to watch the scene. – My bad! I didn't mean to yell at you. But you, my brother, my parents, and everyone else need to understand, once for all, I need s p a c e. I just want to be by myself, is that wrong?

Tessa had tearful sad eyes looking at her friend, which only made Juliana feel guiltier for acting like a total ass.

\- Yes it is wrong Julie. We just want you to heal, to be happy again. – Juliana looks down to her feet, ashamedly avoiding Tessa’s puppy eyes. - It's been two years, you need to move on and live.

\- It’s been 1 year and 324 days. And I'll move on whenever I feel like it, ok? – Juliana tries to turn around again to hide the many tears that stream down her cheeks but Tessa holds her firmly by the shoulders, takes off her sunglasses, and looks at her straight in the eyes to leave no doubts about her next words.

\- No, not ok! As your best friend, future sister in law, and business partner, it’s my duty to do not let you lose this battle against depression.

\- I’m not. . . What-ever! – Juliana wipes her cheeks and eyes, quickly putting her sunglasses back on. After a long time only being home, she feels like a vampire, highly sensitive to sunlight.

They resume walking. After other long minutes of silence Tessa revives the conversation.

– What did you think of Mateo? – the way her eyebrows are moving, it can only mean malice.

– What you mean? – Juliana puffs, she knows exactly what Tess meant by that silly question.

– Like, you know. Did you find him attractive? Would you do him?

Juliana has to hold a chuckle. – What does Jacobo think of him? Would my brother do Mateo? – she sarcastically inquires.

– What? NOOO! You know Jacobo isn't into men, and above all, your brother is already taken. He is mine! – Tess’s tone softens just for mentioning her boyfriend. Juliana wants to throw up for so much romanticism in the air.

– Same!

– What? – Tessa is a bit slow sometimes, just one of her remarkable traits.

– I'm exactly like my brother: I'm not into men and I’m emotionally unavailable, because I’m still in love with Amelia. So nope, I would never do Mateo.

– Julie. . . You can still love Amelia, but you need to move on.

Juliana heavily exhales, striving to sustain the composure and don't hurt her bestie's feelings – No I don’t need to move on. I'm absolutely fine the way I am. Please, stop trying to hook me up with everyone you and my brother know in that city. I don't want any more dates. Am I being clear?

– Fiiinee! But, if you don’t want to give your heart another chance to love, at least let's try to heal it by another method. I promise it's the last thing I’ll ask of you, then I’ll leave you alone.

– Really? That sounds heavenly! – Tessa narrows her eyes feigning offence. Juliana chuckles. – Alright, let me hear your evil plan.

– There's nothing of evil. – They walk another few blocks and Tess suddenly stops, pointing toward a white old house. - And here we are! Let's make a consult.

Juliana inspects the place; it looks like a haunted mansion. Her eyes land on the signboard by the main door and she reads: ✨ _Madam Caputo_ ✨ _Spiritualist & Oracle Expert_🔮🧿

It doesn't take long until realization hits. – No no no no, a hundred times no! Are you out of your mind?

– Me? I'm perfectly sane, thank you! You? Fucking nuts and depressed. Just so you know, Lupe and Camilo already asked Jacobo to suggest you to find psychological help.

Juliana puffs in disbelief. Why does it suddenly feel that everyone is against her? She could expect that from her brother and best friend, but her parents . . . for real? Do they also think she’s verging on insanity?

– My parents are over dramatic, you know them very well. As a future Mrs. Valdes, I advise you to do not listen to your in-laws when you and my brother get hitched and later have children. Those two are completely crazy, I don’t even know how they succeeded on raising Jacobo and I. – Tessa amusingly giggles. She knows how much Juliana and Jacobo love their parents, and it’s absolutely reciprocal.

– Maybe that's why you and your brother are so fucked up, let's be honest – She jokes, Juliana agrees with a nod and a playful smirk.

– Maybe? You still have any doubts? - they laugh together. Tessa admires her friend smiling and freely laughing for a while.

Juliana has always been a happy, frisky person. And surely, her family and friends miss that old Juliana and want her back.

– Julie, please let’s give it a try. We go inside, talk to her, and if you don’t like it, I promise we’ll walk out and never come back. – Tessa expectantly pouts, making Juliana roll her eyes.

– I don’t think a fortune teller will help in anything Tess, but fine. . . otherwise you’ll never shut up about it!

Tessa makes little jumps and punches the air in celebration.

– This woman is not a fortune teller, she's a spiritualist. There’s a huge difference, that I don’t really understand much of, but whatever. What matters is that this woman sees and hears dead people, maybe she can communicate with Amelia and give you the comfort you need to finally overcome this grief.

– I don’t believe in this kind of stuff. Those people are performers, impostors!

– I know you don’t. And that's exactly why I know this is worth a try, because if it works, it will impact you in such manner that will change the way you see things. Come on, costs nothing to give it a chance.

Juliana uses a minute to give it a thought. What does she have to lose? At least if it doesn’t work, as it probably won’t, Tess will stop pissing her off for a while. One less person to bother her with this “move on and get over” annoying positive speech.

– Alright, alright! Take that pout off of your face! One try and then you take me home, deal?

– Yeassss bitch! Deal – Tessa takes her friend’s hand and excitedly pulls her toward the white old house.

(. . .)

– Hi! I'm Tessa Molina, I called yesterday. We have a consultation scheduled at 10. 

While Tessa introduces herself to the secretary, Juliana observes the place: thousands of candles and incenses burning, the ceiling is painted in dark blue with yellow little stars, black velvet curtains cover the windows and block the natural light, a giant chandelier with redden lights illuminates the environment, there are a few purple chairs with printed skulls figures and some very old dusty books in a shelf. A black cat statue by the empty fireplace is the culminant detail. Juliana felt like she had just walked in a horror movie set, typical of not so good prognostics and bad endings.

– Sure thing, I remember talking to you on the phone yesterday. You have a remarkable and unforgettable sexy voice! I’m Sergio, Madam Caputo’s assistant. – Juliana didn’t mind trying to disguise the grimace her face turned into as soon as her eyes landed on the cocky boy. The dude has a face only a mother could love. It was aversion at first sight. – She is preparing herself for your appointment, she'll be done soon.

– Have I just heard the term appointment? She’s not a doctor, stop treating it as a scientifically professional thing. – Juliana hadn’t yet spent two minutes inside that madhouse and already wanted to get the hell out.

– Please, forgive my friend's rudeness. She is not the believer type. – Tessa pinches her bestie’s arm as a reprimand for her discourteous behavior. Juliana whispers an “ouch” while rubbing the red and sore skin to soothe the pain.

– I understand, we get lots of rude non-believers. – he shoots Juliana look of antipathy and she immediately reciprocates the hostility. - So, which plan are you specifically looking for?

– Plan? – Juliana and Tessa ask in unison.

– Yea, think like you're choosing a media or music streaming platform plan. You know, you get to choose what type of service suits you better.

Juliana laughs hard. Today spirits contact are like streaming platforms, tomorrow who knows?, she thinks but doesn’t vocalize it, otherwise her friend would pinch her again. 

– What are the options? – Tessa seems way more interested than she should, and that’s enough to make Sergio, the ugly secretary, very happy.

– We have: 1. Cast a spell; 2. Reverse a spell; 3. Spiritual development; 4. Bring love back [in just three days]; 5. Tarot query [know all about your future]; 6. Consultation on coffee grounds [a cup of coffee included] . . .

– You gotta be kidding! – Juliana couldn’t keep the indignation to herself anymore. She wends her way to the door but a pair of sweaty hands prevent from leaving the house.

– No, don’t go. Wait Julie! Please, mister, we came in hope to communicate with a dead person. – Tessa explains, Juliana rolls her eyes, Sergio smiles.

– Oh kay, plan number 13. – thirteen? They have more than ten stupid plans?, Juliana questions in her mind. - Contact with spirits it is. Now, you’ll have the basic or premium?

– The premium plan will allow us to have simultaneous access to the spirit? Ultra HD streaming? – Juliana mocks.

– Ha ha, she’s funny. – He replies with the same ironic tone. Juliana shows him her middle finger.

It’s Tessa’s turn to give an eye roll thinking on how and when her friend got so grumpy. – What’s the difference between the plans?

– Basic. We want the basic! – Juliana intervenes before the man could reopen his mouth. – Tess, it’s quite clear that it’s all a fraud. – She whispers close to the woman’s ear, trying to shove some reason into her brain. 

– The basic plan will cost you 75 dollars. If the communication between the spirit and Madam Caputo works, it will be $100 total. – Now Sergio wasn’t showing much of a friendly, helpful, and cooperative attitude anymore.

– Costs nothing to give it a chance, you were saying?! – Juliana repeats Tess’s words in a scornful manner, raising both eyebrows, her facial expression saying “I told you so”.

– I’ll cover all the costs ok? Happy? I'd pay a thousand times that amount if that meant your happiness restored Juliana. – Tessa didn’t intend to, but she was yelling at the top of her lungs. She just wants their lives back to normal. She just wants her best friend back. 

– Don't say that aloud or he can hear you and charge another 25 dollars for each one of the candles burning in this house, and let me tell you something: there are so many that this place looks like St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican. – Tessa’s deep and honest laughter also make Juliana giggle.

What an insanity we are just about to do!, Tessa's brain scream to herself, making her unbearably nervous. 

– Alright. We're going to settle with the contact with spirits, basic plan. – Tess reconfirms it more to herself than for the secretary. Maybe to force herself to believe it could work.

– GREAT! You can pay at the end of your consult. Please have a seat while you wait for Madam Caputo. – he winks to Tessa, flirting. As the protective and jealous friend she is, Juliana was only a second away from hitting him, but her bestie pulled her toward the waiting room.

– Awesome. Thanks!

**> >> **

After a ten minutes wait, a tall woman approach them. Tessa and Juliana look to one another then back to the woman in front of them. As the old saying goes, _damned if you do, damned if you don't,_ better trying and being disappointed by a possible frustration than not trying and regretting it later.

– Señoritas, please, follow me! – the woman gently invites them in with her husky, mysterious tone.

Juliana nods to Tessa, who seems to be petrified. While she’s completely pale and anxious, Juliana remains absolutely skeptical.

– Tess, come on, don’t chicken out now. You brought me here for this, right. – Juliana has to pull her friend all the way into the room, otherwise she probably wouldn’t be able to walk. Hopefully she won’t pee her pants or pass out!

The woman sits down and offer the two to do the same on the chairs in front of her. There is a table between them; a cherry red tablecloth covers the surface, which contains decks of cards, a crystal ball, and a half-smoked cigarette in an ashtray. She stretches her arms, snaps her fingers and neck, – Uuuuh, what a vibe! – she shouts, scaring Tess who wasn’t not even a bit prepared for it. The woman sways her shoulders and head as if doing an Indian dance move. Juliana has to hold a laughter when she looks at her friend and sees Tessa’s hands shaking. What a hypocritical coward!, she says to herself.

– You sure she's not a Bollywood actress? – Juliana speaks under her breath, her teeth locked in a fake smile whilst trying to minimally move her lips.

– How can I help you? – The woman asks with a wide smile on her protuberant lips colored in a purple tone of lipstick.

Tessa seems to lack courage to speak, so Juliana is the one to reply – I am not sure if you can help at all. – The woman arches an eyebrow in shock and her smile instantly fades.

– Juliana! Pardon us Madam Caputo. We're here to see if it is possible to make a contact. – Tessa points toward the sky and then looks at the spiritualist with hopeful eyes. Juliana shakes her head in disbelief.

– And who would that be?

– Shouldn't you have the power to know that already? – Juliana sarcastically challenges, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

– I am a spiritualist, not a mind reader! – the woman, also sarcastically, retorts.

– Her name is. . . was. . . is Amelia. She passed two years ago.

– 1 year and 324 days – Juliana corrects her friend.

– I'm very sorry for your loss. It's recent and quite clear that you are in deep sorrow.

Juliana nods in acknowledgment, then she bows her head to conceal the evident sadness in her eyes - She was my girlfriend.

– Please accept my heartfelt sympathies for your loss. Okay, let's see if she is available for communication. – the woman outstretches her hands on the table. – Please, put your hands in mine.

– Physical contact will cost us more? – Juliana teases. Tessa sends her a “please, just cooperate” look.

– I don’t usually waste my time on explaining myself to clients, but you are not dealing with a charlatan! That I can guarantee.

With her elbow Tess pokes Juliana in the ribs, demanding her friend to do as she was told. 

– Fine, sorry. – She places her hands over Madam Caputo's and waits for more instructions.

– Now close your eyes and think of Amelia. How she looks like. How she made you feel. The sound of her voice, her warmth.

Juliana presses her lips together to suppress a chuckle. She gotta be very desperate to accept participating of such imbecility. 

– Close your fucking eyes. I’m paying a hundred bucks for this, so just do it! – Tess’s angry tone makes Juliana shut her eyes right away.

As the minutes pass and a weird silence take over the atmosphere, Juliana becomes too impatient to wait any longer in the dark, so she reopens her left eye to take a peek on what the f* was going on. She felt the other’s woman hands sweating on hers, and that was bit gross. She tries to retreat her hands but the woman tightens the grip. Juliana was just about to open her mouth and ask Tessa what was happening when a reaction startled both friends.

– Uh, uh, uh. Hammmm lelê ô. – The woman starts bouncing on her chair, looked like she was having a stroke or something similar. 

– Is she alright? – Juliana tilts her head and whispers to her friend, without taking her curious eyes from the spiritualist. 

– Shush, looks like she is receiving something. . .

– Ôh tetete bocumãã mãmãmã oua oua ouaaa

– What kind of weird language is that? – Juliana had to be strong and polite enough to don’t release a guffaw.

– Shut the hell up Julie. Maybe it's spirits language! – Juliana couldn’t tell if Tessa was intrigued or simply scared to death.

– There is no such thing as spirits language Tess! – the brunette couldn’t help but have some fun with this stupid scene happening before their eyes.

– And how could you know? She's the one fluent in Spirit language, listen – Tessa retorts without taking her eyes from the jumpy woman in front of them.

– UUUUUH! OH, yea yea yea right here. Right here!

– I think the spirit is giving her an orgasm! – Juliana made her friend laugh for the first time since they walked in that creepy room.

Tess softly slaps Julie’s shoulder to make her stop joking. – Shhh! Can you please stop making fun of it for a minute?

– Errr. . . I think I got something, but it's not very clear. For sure there is a presence, but something is blocking me to see it. – The woman’s voice sounded weaker, her physiognomy briskly changed from relaxation to suffering.

– Maybe it’s your closed eyelids?

– Juliana! – Tessa pinches her again, this time on the ribs. Juliana gives a little jump for the pain.

– The energy flow is extremely intense, – she slowly and rhythmically moves her body backward and forward, then from side to side, making Juliana feel dizzy just for watching – I’ve never dealt with that much of energy before. That's true love halo. Soulmate level. Rare. Super rare!

For the first time Juliana didn't have a ready scornful joke to reply. She swallowed her emotions and silently waited for any other information.

– I detect fear. That spirit is feeling alone, lost. But you two are very connected. Destined to one another. She needs you and you'll need her.

– Tessa, what does she mean by that? – Juliana had tearful eyes, her friend squeezed her thigh in support.

– I don't know. Maybe we can ask when she wake up from the trance.

– UH UH Ô Ô TETETE MÁ MÁ MÁ

– Is she casting some kind of spell? Lady, that’s not the plan we paid for! – jokes are back, and Tessa gives in, knowing that her friend is a damn lost case.

Minutes of silence follow. The woman finally stops moving, but now she looks like a statue. Tessa and Juliana exchange concerned and curious glances.

– AUêêêêê salabaaaa zato erê – Out of nowhere, the woman screams, making Tessa and Juliana jump in fright almost falling from their respective chairs. Madam Caputo reopens her eyes and places both hands over her chest. – Oh, wooooow. WOW! That was the craziest experience in my 20 years as a spiritualist and oracle expert! – the woman excitedly snaps her fingers doing a round movement near her head – We need to explore more of that! The connection has been interrupted, but pleeease, come back tomorrow.

– Ha! The connection has been. . . that’s so typical. She wants more money Tessa! Can I already shout: I TOLD YOU SO? – Juliana can’t believe how fake that all appeared to be. She wasn’t hoping it would be true or work, but come on, it could have been better rehearsed.

– I don't want more money, I just want to help you two to reconnect. That's a soul bound I have only known of through books. I really want to be part of that reencounter of lifetimes!

Juliana stands up, ready to leave.

– You surely do. But there is a small detail: my girlfriend is dead, how am I supposed to reconnect with her? Are you implying I'll die any time soon? Should I say my goodbyes and prepare myself for the passing? 

– Juliana, don’t say something like that! – Tessa tries to contain her friend’s anger, to no avail. 

– That's bullshit Tess! Can’t you see? I'm done here, if you want to stay and hear more of that crap then you stay. I'M GONE!

Before Juliana could cross the door, Madam Caputo called her attention for one last warning – Juliana, listen! Now that she has found you, you two can finally pursue your destiny.

– Yeah sure. And now what, she will haunt me? – Juliana throws her hands up to the air, tired of hearing so much bullshit.

– Careful what you wish for! – The woman stands up. Her tone is soft, but Juliana doesn’t take it so well.

– Was that a threat? Tess is that woman threatening me? – Tessa is speechless, completely frozen in her chair, silently watching the two yell at each other.

– Not a threat. It’s just Universe’s law of Seek and Find, it is inexorable. – Madam Caputo advises. Juliana walks back in and places both hands on her waist, challenging the oldish lady.

– What will you do, put your spirits to haunt me? Do you think I'm afraid? Fuck you and fuck all of you! - Juliana distributes her middle finger to every corner of the room, she couldn’t see spirits but they could see her, or so she thought. Madam Caputo laughs, which only makes Juliana even more infuriated. She marches out, angry as hell, releasing fire through her nostrils.

Tessa finally stands up, trying to recompose herself. – That didn't go so well. – She has a crying voice, she didn’t intend to make Juliana feel worse, but the contrary.

– You are mistaken sweetheart. It went perfectly well. Exactly as it should! – the woman kindly smiles and Tessa mirrors the gentle act.

– I am really sorry if my friend offended you Madam Caputo.

– No offense taken. And you can call me by my first name, Barbara.

– You see Barbara, my friend isn’t bad. She’s just hurt. I can guarantee that Juliana is much better than that. Pain made her rude, cold, distant. I just want my old friend back, the kind, happy and spontaneous Juliana I used to know.

– Once we change, we can never go back to what we were. But we can always keep changing. For the worse or for the better. I hope your friend start listening to her heart more attentively from now on.

– I hope so to. Thank you! I'll pay for the consult, is the least I can do after all this crazy outrage of hers.

– Don't worry about the money. I'm sure Juliana will come back sooner or later. 

The woman is certain that it was just the beginning of a new chapter in Juliana’s life.

**> >> Meanwhile outside the house >>>**

– That was ridiculous! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET TESS DRAG ME HERE! Madam Caputo my ass, impostor! Stupid liar – Juliana walks out of the house, yelling. Anger ruling her brain and heart.

In a moment of lapse, she realizes that there's a woman, in front of the house, curiously staring at her. Probably thinking she is crazy.

– Did you also come here for a consult with that stupid spiritualist? – The woman turns her head right, left, then behind her to confirm she was the one that black-haired woman was talking to. She points to herself in doubt as if asking _“me?”_ – Yea, you. Is there anyone else in here? Do you think I am crazy? – the woman immediately shakes her head, completely scared by Juliana’s elevated tone of voice. – Listen, don't waste your money or your time with that crap. It's a lie, a horrible performance. That old lady should be ashamed for giving false hope to people and profiting from it.

The other woman seems to be in shock, unable to speak. Juliana sighs. She rubs the palms of her shaky hands on her sweaty face and tries to calm herself down.

Juliana bites her bottom lip and looks back to the woman in front of her. She finally realizes that she was in fact acting like a mad woman and she couldn’t blame the scared way those blue eyes were staring at her. 

\- Whatever! You do whatever you want with your money and time Miss, it's none of my business anyway. I NEED ALCOHOL! – Juliana walks away, leaving the stupefied woman behind.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times. – H-ow? She could see me? SHE COULD SEE ME! – and that's when the woman decides to follow that mad brunette and finally find out why she seems to be invisible to anyone else in the world.


	2. Symptoms of madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let your eyes refuse to see, don't let your ears refuse to hear

The morning after the night before is always an event. Juliana wakes up with an epic hangover, amnesia, and a heartburn. But she can't blame her esophagus for the burning sensation in her chest and stomach. Lots of Vodka mixed up with anger can only result in indigestion.

She partially remembers what happened the day before. Tessa dragged her to that charlatan spiritualist house and she lived the most pathetical experience of her life. After such lamentable episode, Juliana walked into the first bar she spotted on the way home. There, she drowned herself in alcohol, attempting to forget about her miserable life and to possibly cope with all the emptiness Amelia left behind since her unexpected passing.

Juliana sits on the middle of her bed, scratches her heavy eyes, yawns, and throws her body back against the mattress. She doesn’t want to get up. She doesn’t want to have to face a life without the woman she planned to marry someday. Why is it so hard to accept death?

An hour and dozens of complaints later, very reluctantly, Juliana throws the blanket to the side uncovering her lazy body. She leisurely walks to the bathroom and opens the shower tap. Juliana only becomes aware of her half naked state once she realizes she doesn’t need to take her pants or shirt off to get under the shower sprinklers. It’s surely weird, since she rarely sleeps unclothed.

After a head to toes wash Juliana trudges to the kitchen. Only an antacid can help her at that moment. She opens the cabinet, takes the medicine and tosses it inside her mouth. Her body is half bent over the sink and she opens the faucet to pour some water straight into her mouth. Glasses, puff. . . useless shit! 

Juliana spends the next minutes pondering if her stomach could handle breakfast or not. Maybe she needed a cup of black coffee, but she couldn’t manage the trouble of lining the basket of the coffee maker with a filter, grinding some coffee beans, putting the water to boil . . . uh, so much effort! She opts for the easier drink: Vodka. More practical and waaaay less complex.

She finds a box of pizza inside the oven. The woman sniffs a slice to verify if it stills eatable. As it doesn’t look tainted or rotten, she bites the slice and chews a tiny piece. Surely the dough doesn’t taste as fresh as when she bought the pizza, and the tomato sauce doesn’t have the same natural flavor, but what doesn’t kill makes us stronger. Or that’s what she tells herself on the way to the couch.

– You’re drinking again? Isn’t it too early for that?

– AAAAAAH! – Juliana stops in her tracks. Her mouth falls half open, her eyes widen in shock. The bottle of vodka slips from her hands and crashes as it collides against the apartment’s wooden floor. The slice of pizza is unintentionally thrown to the air, epically landing on the white fluffy carpet. – W-who? H-how? W-what. . .? – She stammers, completely stupefied.

– Are you going to recite all the wh questions for me? – The woman jokes, but Juliana doesn’t laugh. She’s yet too shocked for that. – You drank a LOT last night. I’m glad you’re not in an alcoholic coma or something. – the woman tries to be funny again, but the brunette remains petrified, even more puzzled now. Juliana remotely remembers her physiognomy, but she is not totally sure where she knows that woman from.

– H-how did you get into my apartment? – Even though afraid of the answer, Juliana asks.

– We’ve met yesterday. You don’t remember? – The hurt, disappointed expression in that woman’s face can only mean one thing.

Juliana shuts her eyes and internally yells at herself. Of course she doesn’t remember! That explains why she woke up half naked . . .

Juliana reopens her eyes and takes a look in the woman in front of her. She’s a bit pale but has stunning blue eyes and a very light brown hair. Slim frame, fleshy red lips, small but attractive boobs. . . she’s very pretty. But Juliana feels bad, after all, since Amelia, she hasn’t touched another woman. And even though Tessa and her brother Jacobo have incessantly tried to hook her up with some chick, Juliana never took a date to the carnal level. In the past years, she hasn’t kissed lips that weren’t Amelia’s. Let alone have casual sex with a total stranger. 

– You should dry your floor before the alcohol stains the wood, don't you think? – The woman’s voice makes Juliana stop her internal scolding and return to the present moment.

Silently, she walks to the kitchen to get the mop. Careful to don’t cut her bare feet on the little pieces of shattered glass, Juliana quickly cleans everything while the unknown woman quiet but meticulously watches her from the couch.

Before returning to the living room, Juliana takes a few seconds to breath and think what to do next. When she’s about to walk out the kitchen, she hears a voice behind her. 

– Are you ok? – Juliana jumps in fright for the unexpected presence. She didn’t hear sounds of steps, there was no previous warning. That woman is sneaky and creepy. 

– Fi-fi-fine. I’m fine – she almost chokes up with stupid air. Why am I stuttering that much?, Juliana asks herself. – Tell me something miss, were you at bar with me last night? – Juliana tries to understand how they ended up in her apartment, together. She doesn’t like visits, let alone to take strangers to her place willingly.

\- Yea, I was at the bar with you. – her insecurity didn’t convince much, but Juliana kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. – Like I said, you were very drunk. I tried to convince you to don’t drink too much, but you didn’t listen to me. I honestly didn’t think you would be able to walk from the bar back to your place, but somehow you did.

\- You accompanied me here? – Juliana scratches her head, trying to recall what really happened. Nothing comes to memory.

\- Kind of. I actually followed you. To make sure you were all right and. . .

\- Oh! So we didn’t – With her fingers, Juliana makes scissors gestures, pointing between them to imply what she wasn’t brave enough to ask out loud. 

\- What? – the other woman looks utterly confused.

\- You know, your body in mine. Mine in yours. Activities. Intercourse. . .

\- No! Oh my god, no. We didn’t have sex – now the woman looks distressed and embarrassed. She shouldn’t, but Juliana felt a bit offended by that mega negative reaction. – You were too haggard, wasted. I tried to calm you down but you gave me no ears and kept yelling at me. People on the streets thought you were crazy. – the woman chuckles, and so does Juliana.

\- It’s not the first time. – She confesses with a shrug. Maybe now she understands why her family and friends think she needs psychological help. – I appreciate your concern and the kindness of making sure I could get home safely. Now, not wanting to be rude or anything, but you can go. I’ll be fine on my own.

\- I see. . . you’ll be fine by drinking more? Does that even help with anything? – The stranger already wants to meddle into my life? Typical!, Juliana says to herself.

Better nip evil in the bud, after all, she doesn’t need any more judgers lecturing her about what to do or not to do with her own life.

\- Listen miss, it’s none of your business if I’ll drink more or not. I thank you for your good deed but I don’t need you anymore. You can go save any other lost drunk in the city – Juliana points toward the door and waves a goodbye to the woman, who stays still in the middle of the living room without any hint that she’d move and leave.

\- There resides the problem. No other “lost drunk” or sane person in the city seems to be able to see or hear me.

It takes some seconds until there's a reaction. But as soon as Juliana’s brain properly functions, she releases a loud and boisterous laughter. The other woman doesn't laugh along, by contrast, she remains silent and serious.

\- What you mean? – Yet giggling, Juliana wants to know.

\- I mean that only you, for some random and unfortunate reason, are able to see and talk to me.

Without any consideration to what the other woman just said, Juliana keeps on laughing. As if it weren’t enough that “spiritualist” trying to fool her the day before, now that stranger wants to prank her too.

– Okay, I admit. That was funny as it lasted! But seriously now, you must leave. I have some important stuff to do. . . – Juliana walks to her purse and grabs her wallet. – Here, if you want some money go ahead and take it. – She hands a hundred-dollar bill to the stranger, who doesn’t take it. Her face instantly contortions in rage.

– I don’t want your freaking money. Believe me, I didn’t want to be so dependent of you either, but unfortunately I am – the woman seems to be genuinely hurt and miffed by Juliana’s harsh behavior toward her.

Juliana thinks that young woman is a much better actress than that Madam charlatan Caputo. Maybe they should consider on forming a partnership to deceive naives. . . 

\- Fine! I don’t really have time for this, so if you could just please – Juliana opens the front door and waves to the woman, expecting her to get up and go. 

\- I can’t go. I already said that I need you, and please don’t make me repeat it. It’s like I don’t exist without you. . . – she sounds confused, desperate.

Juliana, already irritated to the fullest, rubs her face and counts to ten to don’t burst. She was just about to yell at the woman when a next-door neighbor greeted her on the corridor.

\- Hi Juliana! It’s great to see you out. You’re like a rare flower that we're only able to see once a year.

She rolls her eyes, his poetic way of seeing life is so f* annoying! – Hi Mister Sully. – she grudgingly greets the old man back. He is not a bad person, but the contrary. He’s just too intrusive, and Juliana cherishes her privacy very much to let anyone ruin it. That grandpa thinks they are close friends, when in fact, they are not.

\- Do you wanna a proof of what I’m saying? Let me give you one! – The woman walks closer to Juliana, standing right in front of the old man.

Juliana watches him smiling at her, completely ignoring the presence of the other woman just a few inches away from his face.

\- Mr. Sully, how many people are you seeing, like, right now? – Juliana inquiries, eager to hear a response that could mean she is not on the path of losing her sanity.

The man frowns, what kind of question was that? He looks past her shoulder, inside the apartment. He returns his eyes to her face and blinks a few times, Juliana can tell he is carefully considering what to say next. 

\- Err, one?

The woman looks at Juliana and arches a knowing eyebrow in triumph.

\- Are you sure Mr. Sully? Take a look again . . . – Juliana insists, but it’s quite obvious that the “problem” is with her, or _within_ her brain, as a matter of fact. 

\- He’s sure! – the woman foretells. She jumps in front of the man and makes funny faces just to get no reaction from him. – See? Now you believe me? He cannot see or hear me. No one besides you can!

\- I’m sure Juliana! Are you ok young lady? Have you been drinking or using any drugs? – he concernedly asks and that’s when Juliana simply decides to end this neighbors little confraternization in the corridor.

\- I am not high or drunk, Mr. Sully. Thanks and bye! – she runs back to her apartment and quickly shuts the door. Juliana tries to take advantage of the other woman’s distraction to finally get rid of her. She locks the door and sighs in relief.

What a weird morning!, she says to herself and turns around to get back to her couch. . .

– AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH, PUTA LOCURA! H-how? I locked you out. What the f...

\- I can do a few things. Crossing walls, doors and solidified structures is one of them – the woman shrugs as if not giving much importance to that tiny creepy detail.

\- I’m hallucinating! That’s not real, you’re not real – Juliana repeats out loud, pacing around while lightly slapping her forehead to make her brain stop malfunctioning. – I’m still drunk, that’s it! I’m seeing things that don’t exist. It’s all inside my head. I’m by myself, inside my apartment, all by myself. I’m a sane, healthy woman. I’ve a few problems to deal with, I do, but I am completely rational and normal human being.

\- Juliana! – the woman shouts to get her attention and cease all that uncontrolled babbling, but the brunette continues to be frantic trapped in her own hysteria.

\- It’s just a figment of my imagination, a delirium – the brunette hurries her steps toward her bedroom. She dresses a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, puts on some sneakers, sunglasses, and a cap. She walks back to the living room to get her car keys and wallet. As soon Juliana unlocks her door to get out, she looks around to find nothing and no one. The woman seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. 

Not willing to make the annoying vision return, Juliana decides she needs liters of coffee to wake up and also for a complete detoxification of the alcohol in her system. Maybe some warm drink could help to mitigate that acutely disturbed state of mind and prevent some other episode of incoherent thoughts and illusions.

After a short ride in the elevator, she arrives at the garage and quickly enters in her car. She turns her body to fasten the seatbelt around her shaky frame and as soon as she puts her hands on the steering wheel, she senses a presence by her side.The brunette shuts both eyes and internally begs her brain to stop tricking her. That self-sabotage needs to be over asap!

\- Where are we going? – the voice insists. That hallucination doesn’t take no for answer.

Without replying, Juliana starts the engines and does her best to solely stay focused on driving.

– I’m alone in my car. That woman is not real. I’m alone in my car. You’re drunk Juliana, simple as it is. You’re not crazy, not crazy! – she again tries to convince herself, but deep down, she’s scared as shit. 

\- Are you really going to ignore me? – the woman insists on talking, but the brunette pretends to not be listening.

In an attempt of preventing herself from giving full attention to her disturbed mind, Juliana switches the car stereo on and turns the volume up to its maximum. Better, much better! That way she can’t hear the voices in her head.

She whistles along to the tune of a J. Balvin famous hit. Her plan of self-distraction seems to work just fine, that is, only until the voice starts singing along to the song playing. It makes Juliana flip. She immediately turns off the radio.

If it weren’t for all the fear consuming her heart and mind by second, she’d might admit that the hallucination has a very nice voice. 

Hitting the gas pedal without mercy or any preoccupation about traffic rules, Juliana makes to a local coffee shop in a matter of minutes. She parks her car like a total asshole, using two parking spots at the same time. She doesn’t even care. All she wants is to get rid of that illusion as fast as possible.

– Morning! How can I hel. . .

\- Black coffee. I need black coffee. The largest cup you have! – Juliana yells, interrupting the cashier. She’s sweating and her hands are shaking. The young man places her order and charges two dollars and seventy-five cents for the drink. Juliana hands him a five-dollar bill and don’t mind for the change. She impatiently stands nearby the counter; arms crossed in front of her chest, pursed lips, her right foot tapping while she waits for her order to finally get ready. 

– You have a stomach ache. You shouldn’t drink coffee, or Vodka for that matter! – the woman whispers very close to Juliana’s face, and for that, the brunette starts hitting her ear a few times as if an annoying mosquito was buzzing and bothering her.

Some people curiously look at Juliana. The other woman releases a low laughter as the brunette blushes. 

Juliana’s name is called and she sprints to get her order. She lifts the cup toward her lips and energetically turns it for a large sip. The only problem was that the coffee was way too hot and she burned herself.

\- Mierda, carajo, hijueputa! – Juliana utters dozens of profanities. Now all the curious looks transformed into alarmed looks.

\- Burned your tongue baby? Don’t you know that you need to blow the coffee before you sip at it? – the woman teases, just to infuriate Juliana a bit more. She’s leaned against a near wall, her stupid smirk on her pretty face takes Juliana to the edge of madness.

\- Shut up, would you? – Juliana yells at the woman, the people inside the coffee shop keep staring at her, talking to a wall. – Jodeeerrr, that hurts! – She massages her burned lips, and then she hears incessant pesky soft giggles.

That hallucination is having the time of her life watching me being pathetic in public, Juliana tells herself. That couldn’t keep going. Nuh-uh, no fckin way! No one would make a fool of her.

– You’re not real! Get [ _a slap on her own head_ ] the hell [ _another slap_ ] out of there!

\- Hey miss, are you ok? – an employee carefully approaches, he's visibly inhibited. And only then, Juliana takes a look around and realizes all spooked faces and eyes over her.

\- I’m fine, I’m not crazy! I'm NOT! – she aggressively justifies. The young man doesn’t dare to have any other reaction other than a positive nod. He’s clearly shocked by her awkwardness. 

Juliana takes a deep breath and decides to get out of that place to avoid all those judgmental stares. She returns to her car and deliberates what she should do next. With her eyes, she searches around, but the woman isn’t next to her this time, or anywhere nearby to be seen. Juliana doesn’t know if it is a good or a bad thing.

She decides to ask her most faithful mate for help, and so, Juliana drives to Jacobo’s workplace. Maybe her brother can help her to get rid of that hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter ➡️ @Duett_


	3. Being crazy isn’t enough

Juliana arrives at the clinic. She has to wait about twenty minutes until her brother finishes dealing with a client. She looks all around but doesn’t find the woman that has been disturbing her peace. Again, she tells herself that it must’ve been an alcoholic hallucination, there isn’t any other plausible explanation.

She sees Jacobo telling goodbye to a kid and his mother, then he invites her to his office. Her brother is a dentist, he followed their father’s example and became a doctor. Jacobo is five years older than Juliana. They’re strongly bounded; there are absolutely no secrets between them, one always has the other’s back no matter the situation. And now, more than ever, Juliana needs her big bro.

\- Julie, you’re pale! Is everything ok? 

\- Not really Jac. I mean, I don’t know – he pulls a chair for her and she sits before her weak trembling legs flop.

The man observes his sister for a while. Though his specialty is basically about teeth and gums, he takes a stethoscope from his cabinet to exam her. Was no surprise that he detected an extremely elevated blood pressure.

\- What's it all about? Why are you so hectic like that? – he carefully cups her cheeks, softly caressing her slightly cold skin. Juliana lays her head on his warm hands to linger on the comforting touch. 

\- Jac please don’t judge me. Just listen – she practically begs, tears clouding her pretty eyes.

Tessa had told him about the episode at the spiritualist house the day before, which only let him even more worried about his little sis. But the man had to agree with Juliana, his girlfriend may have had the best of intentions, but he also is a non-believer when the subject is spiritual matters. He’s a scientific person, supernatural things aren’t real for him.

\- I’m. . . I . . . – Juliana fumbles for words.

How to explain what happened? Will him believe it?, she internally debates for a while. Her eyes connect with his expectant ones. She swallows her pride and decides that it’s better to share that weird experience with her brother, than keep it to herself and probably become even crazier later on. 

Jacobo lifts both eyebrows, waiting for Juliana to finally begin speaking up. 

\- I’m a . . . I . . . am sortaseeingsomeone. – Juliana stutters. Her voice goes from a normal to a very low volume. Barely audible. Quite indecipherable.

\- Repeat that last part, please!

\- I am sorta seeing someone – she throws up the truth at once. His eyes get wider in shock. Juliana bites her bottom lip, she’s at the verge of a panic attack. 

\- Seeing someone? – she nods – Well, that’s absolutely great Juliana!

\- Do you think?

\- Of course! – he excitedly states, a mischievous smile appears on his lips. That’s when she understands that her brother didn’t get the precise idea of her revelation. – The last couple of times Tessa and I tried to hook you up didn’t work so well, I admit. But yeah, that’s marvelous news. The fact that you took a chance by your own free will means a lot. It’s an important step. Now tell to your big bro, who is it? Do I know that person? Does Tess know that person?

Juliana rolls her eyes after hearing this stupid assumption. It was inevitable, he had it coming!

The fact that her friend and family so desperately try to make her get physically involve with someone else to forget Amelia infuriates her to the uttermost level. 

\- When I say that I’m seeing someone is not as you think.

\- What you mean? She’s onto someone else? She lives in another city?

\- Jac! – Juliana holds his face with both her hands and looks straight into his eyes. – I’m seeing someone. Like, just seeing, with my eyes. – she emphasizes the meaning of her words by protruding her eyes and moving her eyebrows up and down a few times. The man finally comes to sense; his mouth parts and he tilts his head demonstrating curiosity.

\- You mean like a hallucination? – he whispers as if it were the secret of the secrets. She slowly nods, her eyes full of fear.

\- I saw her this morning, in my apartment. I thought I was still drunk, but it’s not just alcohol side effects, she keeps following me around places. Mister Sully didn’t see her, no one can, but me. And I don’t know how to make it stop.

\- You saw _her_. . . so it’s indeed a woman. Is she hot at least? – he jokes. What else to do in situations like that?

\- Oh please! Can we focus on what really matters? – Juliana holds her head between her hands, her elbows rest on her thighs.

\- I am hot! Very hot. Tell him!

\- AAAAAAH, que mierda! – Juliana, again, almost has a heart attack by the sudden reappearance. The woman is sitting right in front of her, on her brother’s desk. Her left leg is enticingly on top of her right one, her arms are also crossed in front of her chest, and a malicious smile embellishes her pretty face. Jacobo looks around the room and sees absolutely no one. He returns his attention to his sister, who is horror-struck like.

\- By that scream and scared face I assume she’s back? – he softly speaks, Juliana slowly assents to confirm. – Do you think she’s your new Mister Fitz?

\- No Jac, NO ok? I haven’t talked/seen Mister Fitz since I was twelve. – She mutters as low as possible, for the sake of her privacy. 

Mister Fitz was Juliana’s loyal imaginary friend as she grew up, and the hallucination doesn’t need to have that particular information, no thanks.

\- Fifteen, don’t lie! – her brother mocks, always making fun of her appreciation for Mister Fitz. 

\- Who’s Mister Fitz? – the woman asks and that makes Juliana even more nervous.

\- No one! None of your damn business. Could you shut up for a minute? Or better, could you do me the favor of disappearing for good? – the brunette shouts at her direction, the woman shakes her head in denial and smiles. Jacobo looks around again just to make sure he is not seeing anyone in the room besides his sister. 

\- Julie, calm down ok? I’ll help you. – Jacobo stands up and walks to behind his desk. He turns on his computer and types a few things. After a while, he writes something on a piece of paper. – Here, you call that number and make an appointment. She’s one of the best psychiatrists in the country, lots of good recommendations. I’m sure she’ll be able to help you.

\- I AM NOT CRAZY! I AM NOT DEPRESSED!! I DON’T NEED PSYCHOLOGICAL HELP!!! – Juliana bursts, tired of everything. The weight of it all sometimes gets too heavy, and no one can be ever strong. – You know what, whatever! Thank you Jacobo, I won’t take any more of your precious time. I know you have lots of stinky mouths to exam. Bye!

Juliana stands and sprints to the door, but her brother catches her before she leaves. He tightly hugs her, a hug that meant that she isn’t alone and that she can always count on him.

Gratefully, she kisses his cheek and turns on her heels to leave.

She drives back to her apartment, thinking on what to do with her crappy life. Maybe she really needs psychological help. Maybe she is becoming insane. Maybe she shouldn’t be so headstrong and listen to the people who only care about her health and wellbeing. Maybe she should call that Doctor Borges her brother recommended and make an appointment. Maybe. . .

\- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble!

\- AAAH ah ah, joder! – Juliana almost loses control of the car after the unforeseen presence by her side again. She immediately pulls the vehicle over. Otherwise she’d probably end up crashing it, or worse, running over someone. – Can you please, just please, stop becoming visible without warning? Do you want to kill me by a heart attack? 

Juliana leans her trembling body forward, resting her head on both her hands that are still firmly gripping the steering wheel.

\- I don’t want to give you heart attack. I need you alive, I need your help. . .

\- What? – Juliana pulls her body back to face the woman. – What you mean?

\- Well. . . let’s say that I’m not a hallucination of yours. At least I don’t think I am.

\- You’re not? Then what are you?

The woman purses her lips. She looks down her hands and plays with her fingers, visibly nervous.

\- I’m V. You can call me V.

\- Vee? What kind of name is that? – Juliana’s face contortions in a frown, the left corner of her mouth twists up, the skin of her cheek almost meets her eyebrow. V finds it adorable but she doesn’t vocalize her thoughts. – Okay, so if you’re saying you’re not a figment of my imagination, what are you then?

\- That’s a good question. I’m not quite sure, but I have an idea.

\- You are not quite sure ? ! ? – Juliana echoes that unclear statement and V shakes her head in denial. Juliana takes a deep breath. That weird situation was running out of control too quickly – You. . . uhh. . . What? How can I see you when no one else can? – her thoughts are even more clouded now. 

– That’s another mystery! – V shrugs.

Juliana nervously chuckles. Why all the weird things always have to happen to her?, she questions herself, her stomach in knots.

They spend a few minutes on a self-pondering, but silence and each respective line of thinking are interrupted by a sound of knocks on the window. Juliana internally curses as soon as she sees the cop demanding her to roll the window down. 

\- Morning young lady! ID and car documents – the request is sharp and unswerving. Clearly, he is not in a good mood. 

\- Morning officer, is anything wrong? – she handles the documents to the cop, pretending to be chill. V is quiet by her side, just watching their interaction.

\- Besides the fact that you’re parked in front of a hydrant? – he wryly replies while already writing her a ticket for stopping at a prohibited spot.

\- Oh-oh, looks like someone is in trouble! – V softly sings the words and then presses her lips together in order to suppress a giggle.

\- You, shut the hell up! It’s all your fault – Juliana furiously points at her. V throws her hands to the air and makes a gesture over her mouth as if confirming that she zipped and sealed her lips, promising to remain silent from that moment on. 

\- Did you say anything miss Valdés? – the officer angrily questions Juliana, she keeps her mouth shut and simply shakes her head to don’t put herself into more trouble. – That’s what I thought! – He gives back her documents and a $120 parking ticket offense for the broken rule. As soon as the cop walks away and Juliana is again left alone with her “new friend”, she decides to give a try to solve that mystery before she gets any more problems and ends up in jail or in a madhouse.

\- Listen Vee, we’ll go back to my apartment and we’ll sit down to have a fair talk. You’re going to tell me who are you and what’s supposedly happening with us. Deal? – Juliana calmly proposes.

\- Deal! – V answers with a sincere smile and visible hope in her blue eyes. Very blue eyes.

Juliana spends half a minute appreciating that shade of blue she hadn’t given proper attention until that moment. It’s beautiful and quite rare. If the eyes are the window of the soul, Vee’s soul must be very pretty. That is, if souls are a real thing. 

Juliana shakes her head to dismiss those thoughts. Now she has to focus on figuring out what’s going on.

** >>> Back to Juliana’s apartment >>> **

As soon as they step back into the apartment, Juliana walks straight to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of Vodka. It became her new water. V watches her with a compassionate expression, very different from other people, who don’t mind on being judgmental and even cruel sometimes. All she wants is some space, loneliness. But now, she has a company who doesn’t seem to want to go away. 

\- O k a y . . . so in the car you told me you’re not result of my imagination. Explain yourself! – Juliana sits on the kitchen island, V shakes her head.

\- We cannot talk if you keep drinking. That already happened last night and the outcomes weren’t good ones. Not to mention that you are a very annoying drunk!

Juliana narrows her eyes and tilts her head. Another person [ _person or hallucination?_ ] trying to control her life. She takes the half full glass to her mouth and gives two large gulps to finish her drink.

\- Happy? It’s over. Now, straight to what matters! Gimme a good reason of why this is happening otherwise I’ll have to find a mental care health professional and treat myself for hearing voices and seeing things that doesn’t exist. . . – Juliana began to blab again. V realized that the brunette does that when she’s nervous. It’s cute.

\- It’s hard to explain, but I know I’m not a hallucination of yours because before I found you, I were already here. Do you understand? – Juliana takes a few seconds to demonstrate a reaction, but she finally nods, encouraging the woman to continue. – I tried to communicate with other people, but no one sees or hear me out. It’s like I’m invisible to everyone, but you.

\- Why me?

\- I don’t know. I actually felt very relieved that at least one person could see me. It was a shock, but a good kind of shock.

Juliana silently analyzes the other woman, who seemed to be honest with the story she was telling. She rubs her tired eyes and makes a lot of effort to simply keep her shit together.

\- When did you realize that I was able to see and hear you? Was it at the bar? – That question sounds absurd to her own ears, but Juliana asks anyway.

\- No. A bit before. – V’s face reddens up, she’s suddenly shy. Juliana jumps from the island and walks closer to the other woman. V bites her upper lip and takes a deep breath before resuming speaking – I was at the door of the house, remember? When you were madly shouting, warning me about some Caputo Charlatan . . .

Juliana’s brain finally connects the dots and as two and two are four, she comes to a possible conclusion. No, that can’t be. Can it?

Instead of vocalizing what’s crossing her mind, she dares to step even closer to the other woman. Carefully and very slowly, she raises her left arm and stretches her hand toward V. She pauses her movements just to make sure V is comfortable with her intentions, and as the other woman doesn’t retreat, Juliana follows her plan.

Anxiousness makes her heart beat strong in her ears, she feels her mouth drying. She’s close to touch V’s arm, but she doesn’t feel the natural warmth of an alive person.

Oh no . . . Juliana’s finger crosses the skin, she is able to see her index finger in the other side, but V’s figure still there in front of her. 

\- Looks like I can cross walls and you can cross me! – V jokes, but her eyes are pure sadness.

\- What’s that supposed to mean? – Juliana is nearly freaking out.

\- I think we both know the answer for your question Juliana. Let’s face it. . .

– No! NO WAY. It doesn’t exist, spirits are NOT real! – She shouts while pacing around. V gives her a minute to process her newly discovery.

– There’s something a little off about the ways I’ve spending my days since I woke up. 

Juliana keeps walking in circles, murmuring something to herself that V cannot understand.

– I was wandering in a park when I heard a voice calling me. I ran around trying to find the source of that call for minutes, but couldn’t find it. Then, out of a sudden, I felt an intense pull. As if some sort of vacuum cleaner was suctioning me. I don’t know how it happened, but I simply disappeared and appeared in front of that house. I walked in but no one heard me, of course not.

Now Juliana stops walking. Both hands on her head, her face as white as snow.

– I would just walk out when I heard the voice calling me again. So I followed it and entered in a room. You were there with another two women. I couldn’t understand what was really happening in there, it all felt very confusing. My head started aching really badly, the intense twinge made me feel very weak. So, I ran out. It took me a while to feel better, but I eventually did.

\- Then what? – Juliana was waiting for a closure.

V passed a hand around her neck and massaged the spot. Her blue eyes connected with the brown ones and she found some courage to reply, - Then you showed up and talked to me! 

Juliana shakes her head vehemently. How could that be? And why? Spirits are not real, she repeated to herself, maybe that way she could believe it.

\- So you’re dead?! – the words were spoken without prior thought. V’s face transformed, she looked disconsolate. Juliana regretted her lack of delicacy. But why would she feel bad about something, or someone, who isn’t f* real?

\- I know it’s weird, but I don’t think I’m dead. I can’t explain, but I can still feel my heartbeats. I just don’t know or remember what happened to me.

\- And how do you know your name is Vee?

Juliana sees the woman pointing to a necklace adorning her neck and collarbone. There, between her boobs valley, hangs a golden pendant in form a letter V.

\- Oh! V not Vee as I thought. – Juliana states to herself. – Does that mean you don’t know your name?

V purses her lips and shakes her head in negative. Juliana blows an audible tense breath.

\- That can only be a bad dream. One of those dreams you know you’re dreaming. . . I need something to make me wake up. – Juliana is reluctant to accept she’s seeing and talking to a spirit. She walks around the kitchen, looking for something. V follows her, trying to make her calm down and hear her up, to no avail.

\- Impact, some strong impact will make me awake.

\- Juliana, what are you doi. . .

Before V could finish the sentence, Juliana had hit herself in the forehead with a frying pan. She falls on the kitchen floor, completely passed out.

Maybe that woman really isn’t in her right mind, V tells herself. She sits by Juliana’s side and watches her “sleep”. She can only wait until Juliana wakes up to see what they’ll do to solve that riddle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter ➡️ @Duett_


	4. Boo 👻

Juliana wakes up with a horrible pain in her forehead. She takes a look around to acknowledge that she’s yet laid on the cold kitchen floor.

She stands up by climbing on the counter. Without something to lean on, it'd be impossible to lift her sluggish body. The darkness in the apartment reveals that day has turned into night and that she has probably slept for interrupted hours.

Juliana turns on the lights, her eyes quickly scan the entire room. She doesn’t see V, or hear her, which is a very good sign. Maybe?

With slow and heavy steps because of the exhaustion accumulated over the years and the harsh conditions of not so long ago, Juliana directs herself to the bathroom. She takes all her clothes and puts herself under a scalding sprinkle, hoping that hot water will help to wash away that fatigue caused by all the mental exertion of a very untypical morning.

Without noticing, she starts humming the same song of earlier when she was in the car. Was all that real or just part of the hallucination?, the doubt crossed her mind, but she tries to don't give too much importance to it, after all, it’s over now.

Her hand reaches for her shampoo and she sees Amelia’s many hair and skincare products right next to hers on the corner shelve of the shower. It’s been almost two years, but she just can’t get rid of simple objects that remind her of her ex-girl. It’s hard to let go. She’s aware that at some point she’ll need to let go, but she can’t, just yet. Juliana swallows the lump of sadness and nostalgia that suddenly began to asphyxiate her throat by depriving the flux of air from naturally running through her air system.

She takes a deep breath and tries to put her emotions aside.

With an excessive amount of shampoo in her hands, Juliana lathers her dark-long hair creating a frothy white mass of bubbles. She sings, feeling a comfy sensation lavishing over her as the lavender scent of the shampoo spreads through the bathroom. In peace again, or at least she thought so. . . 

\- I got back just in time to watch the show, didn’t I? – the [now familiar] voice resonates and Juliana couldn’t simply believe her lack of luck.

The shock of the moment makes her reflexes act and she instantly opens her eyes. She's back. The hallucination/ghost is back! Juliana’s chin drops, her heart starts racing as fast as a bullet train.

To her chagrin, it wasn’t just a bad dream. 

\- What a nice view! Pheeew – V wolf-whistles and uses her eyebrows to emphasize her naughtiness, making Juliana realize that she was completely naked in front of a stranger. 

The brunette finally reacts putting one arm in front of both her breasts and the other over her sex, covering her intimate parts as much as possible. Not only her cheeks were red-hot, but her eyes also began to burn as soon as the shampoo trickled down.

\- Oooouch, that burns! BURNS! BURNING – she tries to rinse the shampoo by flushing water directly into her eyes.

V rapidly stands up from the toilet, were she was previously watching Juliana from, and tries to help. That surely wasn’t the outcome she expected to happen for revealing her presence again.

\- Calm down! Don’t scratch your eyes, just gently splash some water. – Juliana didn’t give ears to her. She was so desperate to cease the burning that she was franticly screaming and rubbing her eyes. V decided to get into the shower stall, she couldn’t get wet anyway. . .

\- Juliana! Chill out, listen to me. . .

\- AHHHHHHH, AH, AH AAAAAAH! What are you doing in here – She reopens her left eye, her face contortioned in a grimace as she deals with the burning sensation and strives to see at the same time.

\- Shut up and listen to me! Put your head under the sprinkle and wait for the shampoo to rinse off completely. Don’t scratch your eyes, it will only make the burning sensation worse. – This time Juliana did as advised by V. An overwhelming silence settled between them, the sound of running water was the only noise inside the bathroom.

Gradually, the dark-brown eyes were able to see again. V’s figure was right there in front of her, on the same casual outfit, jeans and red t-shirt, and Juliana. . . well, Juliana was completely naked.

Oh mierda!

Juliana observed how the blue eyes moved swiftly and smoothly, carefully looking at all parts of her bare features. Weird as it can be, Juliana felt a heat rising in her intimate parts, as she hasn’t felt for anyone in quite long.

In order to break that tension, she closed the shower tap and briskly walked out the stall. However, as we all know "haste makes waste", especially when your body is completely drenched and you try to run on a damp bathroom floor.

Excessive speed never goes well with wetness.

Juliana’s left foot slips and she epically lands on her ass. The blustering sound of her body colliding against the bathroom floor is quite worrisome. She grunts, unsure if she’ll be able to normally sit down, ever again.

\- Juliana! Are you. . .

\- Shush! Don’t you dare talking to me right now. Save it to yourself – Of course Juliana would put the blame on the. . . hallucination or spirit or whatever! 

She takes her time on getting back on her feet, this time she carefully walks toward her towel and dries herself. V watches everything in silence. She notices the instant red spot on Juliana’s. . . well . . . _mmm_ . . . peach. Very nice peach, by the way!

The brunette throws her body only covered by the towel on her bed. She lies face down, her hair and skin yet a bit damp, but she doesn’t care. The pain in her butt is so much that wetting her bed sheets and pillow is the minor of her problems.

\- You should put some ice on that! – The other woman dares to speak again, her voice trembling for hesitancy. Juliana takes one of her pillows and places it over her head trying to drown out the sound of V’s voice. – Please, don’t do that. ¡No te enojes! I’m sorry that you fell, but it wasn’t my fault. – She tries again. She’s not only ignored as also Juliana starts acting like a five-years-old stubborn little girl.

\- La la la ala la – she chants louder and louder, until V finally understands that she must be quiet and stops speaking. 

The two stay mute for some minutes, Juliana quickly peeks under her pillow just to see V yet watching her from the edge of her bed. She sighs in defeat, that woman won’t go away so easily, it seems.

Her cellphone buzzes on the nightstand, it’s a text message. Her mother had called a few times, but Juliana obviously didn’t hear it. Probably, by now, Lupita is climbing walls worried about her. She reads the text, it’s an invitation to dinner over at her parent’s at 7. As bad news travels fast, her parents must already be aware of her newly troubles. Her brother must’ve called Lupe and Camilo and told to them about her visit at the clinic, making them even more concerned about their younger child's mental health.

Reluctantly, Juliana texts her mother back to confirm her presence: _I’ll be there in about forty minutes momma_.

She stands up and limps to her closet. That soreness in the cheek of her butt will surely last days. Thanks to that crazy woman!, she yells in her mind. 

\- I already said it wasn’t my fault! – Juliana hears the retort, but she is quite sure she didn’t think it out loud. Holy moly, can she read my mind?, she internally asks.

\- Apparently, I can! – V answers Juliana’s internal debate with a triumphant smile on her lips.

\- Oh no. HECK, NO! – Juliana slaps the sides of her head to take V’s voice and presence from there by force if needed. – Get out, o u t!

\- You know very well that hitting yourself won’t work. You tried it before and the only things you got were a few hours of sleep and a headache. – She mocks and Juliana curses.

\- Fine! I’ll just pretend you’re not here, because you are not! – Juliana hears the giggling but decides to pay no heed to it. Better trying to intentionally disregard her presence than stressing herself out even more.

**> >> Later on, at the Valdes residence >>> **

\- Yuyu, what happened to your forehead?

\- Hi daddy, I’m very glad to see you too! – Juliana avoids the question, Camilo chuckles and opens his arms for a bear hug. They linger on that warm embrace for some comfortable seconds, until . . .

\- Oooh, you call your father daddy. How cute! – Juliana slightly jumps in fright and strenuously shuts her eyes. If she isn’t insane yet, that woman will surely take her there.

\- Are you ok? – Camilo cups his daughter’s neck, worriedly inspecting her.

\- Peachy keen! – She fakes a smile that clearly doesn’t convince him. – What’s for supper? It smells good in here! – Juliana skillfully manages to deviate his focused examination.

\- _En chi la das! –_ he softly sings each syllable of the word, ridiculously dancing, making V laugh. Juliana finds it cute, but she doesn’t dare to not even look at the woman. Her plan to ignore her has to go on.

\- Yummy, my favorites! – Juliana taps her belly, already starveling. If it weren’t for her mother’s invitations to come over for lunches and dinners, she’d only live out of junky food and alcohol.

\- Momma! – Juliana hugs Lupe from behind, easily lifting her tiny mother from the ground. Lupita laughs so honestly and freely that it contaminates Camilo and V, both fondly watching the lovely scene between mother and daughter.

\- Julie, put me down. Mija, ya! – Juliana obeys to her mother after a few soft slaps on her arms. Lupe turns around and tightly hugs Juliana, who kisses her entire face provoking even more giggles. – You look skinnier, and pale! Your brother said. . .

\- Jacobo has a big mouth and a tongue he doesn’t know how to control! Don’t worry, I’m fine!

\- Drinking at eight in the morning doesn’t sound as being fine to me. . . – V says.

Juliana discreetly look at her direction with the corner of her eyes; V has twisted lips that hide a smile and a brow arched. That challenging personality is certainly irritating, but also sexy! What? What the hell Juliana!, she scolds her own thoughts and shakes her head to refocus. 

\- Do you think I’m sexy? Uuuuh, interesting! – V mocks and Juliana shoots her a reproachful look for reading her mind again without permission, which only makes the other woman victoriously smirk in reaction.

If they keep that pace, the brunette won’t be able to ignore her for much longer.

Camilo and Lupita turn their eyes toward the same direction that Juliana is angrily staring at, and as they don’t see anything or anyone, they exchange a brief but quite concerned look. With a slight move of head, Lupe silently tells her husband to do something. 

The man clears his throat to attenuate the tension, - Would you like a drink while we wait for the dinner Yuyu? – he offers with a fond smile, Juliana nods.

\- A Scotch with three ice cubes would do wonders daddy!

\- _Nah-nah-nih-nah-no!_ Orange juice, for both – Lupita intervenes, opening the refrigerator and taking a full jar of natural and fresh orange juice from them. – Cups are in the cabinet! – she states, more in tone of reprehension than anything. Camilo and Juliana shrug in defeat, they wouldn’t be crazy to contest the matriarch. Each of them fill a glass and the two walk to the back garden.

Camilo has always been Juliana’s safe heaven. Though she has no secretes with her brother and she loves her mother to death, her father has always been her person. Even without words, they’re capable of understanding each other’s feelings in the unspoken. They have a connection, an affection, a friendship that are quite rare to find.

\- How’s life been? – her father asks. They sit in one of the steps of the little wooden stair. V stands a few inches behind them, and though Juliana doesn’t look directly at her, it’s still possible to sense her presence nearby.

\- Same old - she slightly raises and drops her shoulders, expressing indifference. He silently observes her, but the implied concern hangs in the air. Juliana heavily exhales, she can’t disguise her distress. – I’ve been missing her with more intensity in the past few days. But I’m ok, I’ll be ok.

Camilo nods and then he looks up the night sky. – I believe you. I’m sure you’ll be fine! – he keeps his eyes focused on some faraway star, but he knows his daughter is looking and smiling at him. – Just know that you don’t have to be fine alone. You can rely on me, on your mother, on your annoying brother and friends. . . – he pauses and finally looks back at his daughter, her eyes instantly fill with tears. – We all know how strong and independent you’re, but we just want to be there for you. Don’t close yourself in for too long. The most dangerous places are inside us: our minds and broken hearts. Don’t let the pain consume you. Promise?

Juliana dries the stubborn tears that insisted on dropping, even though she tried to hold them - I promise daddy. – She leans for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. – Don’t worry, ok? You and momma, don’t worry. – he nods, but she knows her parents will worry anyway. 

They hear the doorbell ringing and Lupita yells from the kitchen demanding one of them to go answer the door. Camilo runs to the front door and Juliana stays by herself to behold the impressive starry sky. Well, not precisely “by herself”.

\- What’s wrong? What pain do you have to overcome? Do you wanna talk about it? I could listen. . .

\- No, I don’t want to talk about it. Much less with you, who isn’t real! – Juliana snaps, enraged and tired of that unreal woman. 

\- No need to be rude, you jerk! I’m just trying to be helpful. . .

\- Do you wanna be helpful? Really want to? – Juliana stands up and points her forefinger at the woman, - Then give me a break. Or better, disappear once for all!

\- Talking to the hallucination again? – Jacobo playfully asks from the kitchen door, Tessa stands by his side with her mouth ajar staring at her bestie arguing with the wind.

Great, exactly what I needed! Now they’ll really think I’m completely nuts, Julians thinks to herself, but she hears the voice respond.

\- They really think you’re nuts! Look at their spooked faces – V loudly laughs, and all Juliana wanted was to jump on her neck and choke her to death. That is. . . if she weren’t dead already. Wait, what? SHE ISN’T REAL! 

\- Dinner’s ready! – Lupe’s enthusiasm dies as soon as she notices Tessa’s scared face, Jacobo’s amusement, Camilo's confusion, and Juliana’s bashfulness. – Everything ok? 

\- Julie is talking to Mister Fitz female version!

\- I am not talking to Mr. Fitz. I’m not talking to anyone – she angrily retorts her brother. 

\- Yes you were! – Tessa finally finds her voice to speak.

\- Definitely were! I’m someone – V whispers in her ear. Juliana has to make a giant effort to ignore and don't yell at her.

\- You should really make an appointment with Doctor Borges. I read about her on the line. . .

\- Online – Jacobo and Juliana correct their mother in unison.

\- That’s what I said! Anyway, I read about her on the line and the reviews are great. You better see a mental health care professional now than later. You were too paranoid when you used to talk with Mr. Fitz, it was hard to make you get rid of your imaginary friend, and we don’t want to go through all this again, do we?

\- Imaginary friend? You had an imaginary friend? How cuuute! – V puts her faces inches from Juliana’s, with a petulant pout on her irritating lips. Juliana has to gather all her willpower to don't explode at that moment. – What’s that Yuyu, are you ok? Your face is very red – she insists on being inconvenient and Juliana simply can’t hold back anymore.

\- Don’t call me Yuyu! Only my father and Amelia can call me that way. L e a v e m e a l o n e. You fucking irritating spirit!

\- Oh, we’re progressing. You’re accepting and admitting that I’m a spirit and not a hallucination or another imaginary friend of yours. - the tone of mockery only elevates Juliana’s fury.

\- Listen to me lady, I DON’T CARE what you’re or are not. Now get fucked before people think I’m insane or something! – Juliana shouts, oblivious to the fact that her mother, father, brother, and best friend are stupefied watching her yell at the void.

\- Oh-oh, too late Yuyu! – V’s words make Juliana come to sense. She slowly turns her head toward her family and friend . . . and the shit had just hit the fan.

\- I . . . I ca-can ex-explain! – Juliana stammers, Jacobo takes his phone from his jacket pocket.

\- I’ll call doctor Borges myself and make sure she has an available time for you! – he says, receiving an agreeing nod from the other three yet with their mouths half-open and eyes worriedly staring at their Julie.

Guess there’s no use in crying over the spilt milk, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys can find me on Twitter ➡️ @Duett_ 
> 
> Also, I am translating and posting Like Father, Like Daughter on Wattpad :)
> 
> my.w.tt/I0JIWvHEicb


	5. Somebody’s watching me

After the scene at her parent’s, Juliana had no other option but accept to attend to an appointment with the shrink her brother recommended. Jacobo, Lupe, Camilo and Tess were even more convinced that she needs an urgent consult with a mental health care professional before her depression develops. Depression that she doesn’t think she has, or doesn’t accept to.

Differently from Juliana, who passed the rest of the night mute, V didn’t shut up for a single minute while at dinner. She would make comments and even debate with Juliana’s family as if they could hear her. But obviously they couldn’t. Only Juliana could, and it was driving her nuts by minute.

The brunette drove home yet completely quiet, and even though V tried to come up with random subjects during the entire route, she kept her mouth shut.

At home and already on pjs, Juliana laid on her comfy bed to try to sleep, but for her disgust, the woman laid by her side. Juliana forced her eyes closed, wishing to wake the next day without that uninvited visitor, or stalker, talkative and infernal stalker.

On the following morning, Juliana wakes up with the sunrays invading and warming up her bedroom. She stretches arms and legs and deliciously pop some bones of her back and neck. Unfortunately, the pain in her butt and forehead were still there as a reminder of the chaotic days before.

Juliana keeps her customary morning routine; first, a quick stop in the bathroom for hygienic procedures. She tries to act normally, live the life she’s used to live every day. But while she brushes her teeth, something inside her unhinged head makes her check her reflection on the mirror at each second, too afraid to see “someone” else behind her. She felt like in one of those horror movies that the protagonist is suddenly stabbed in the back by the villain. Well, the “villain” of her story wouldn’t be able to literally hold a knife to stab her, since she’s a spirit or whatever. . . but better to be safe than sorry!

Not willing to let her eyes closed for long, Juliana speedily dries her washed face on the towel.

Cautiously, she heads to the kitchen. Slow steps, moving sideways. In her head she’s like 007 being awesome in an impossible mission, but in reality she’s just walking like a crab.

Afraid to give her back to the enemy and be caught off guard as it happens every single time that woman appears out of nowhere, Juliana opts for extra precaution this morning. She checks each and every corner of the apartment, but finds no one. Mmm, V likes playing hide and seek!, she thinks to herself while her eyes scan the corridor that connects the living room to the kitchen. 

\- Okay, maybe I’m becoming a bit paranoid! – Juliana confesses. But deep down she knows that the minute she stops being vigilant and cautious, potential trouble always knock at her door.

Juliana spends another minute frozen in place like a statue, waiting for someone that never shows up. She sighs, both for relief and fatigue.

Being crazy can be exhausting.

Willing to overcome that apprehension impairing her mind, Juliana refocuses on acting naturally, just letting it flow. She rolls her shoulders, gives little jumps and softly slaps her face a few times, just like a boxer fighter warming up before an important combat. Merely, her battle is against sadness, day after day, hour after hour.

She opens the refrigerator door and her hand automatically reaches for the bottle of Vodka, but in a rare instant of lucidity, she holds back. She has to resist the temptation because her appointment with Dr. Borges is just in a couple of hours and she doesn’t want to be drunk when talking to a psychiatry. . . the doc could send her to a madhouse in definite.

It’s no surprise, at all, when she realizes that there isn’t much food inside the refrigerator. There’s no eggs, no bacon, no ham, or cheese. . . but there’s milk, yay! She opens the bottle and the stinky smell of spoiled milk gives her nausea. Juliana has to hold her nose to avert the bad odor while she spills the milk in the sink with running water. Nasty! She throws the bottle in the trashcan and returns to her contemplation inside the almost empty refrigerator.

She spots a box of orange juice. Hopefully it isn’t too old as the milk was. . . she opens and gives a sniff at it, _seems fine_. Without minding about pouring some of the liquid in a decent glass, she takes the box to her lips and gives a sip, _tastes ok_. She shrugs and walks to the cabinet to get herself any solid food.

Juliana’s cabinet is as empty as the refrigerator, or even more. There’s only a cobweb in the corner, a few packs of spicy ramen, and a box of cereal. She grabs the cereal, – That must be older than Noah’s Ark! – she murmurs before tossing some corn flakes into her mouth. She chews it, the texture isn’t crunchy as it should be and it tastes like anything else in the world but corn flakes, but fine. It’s that crap or nothing, – That crap it is! – she tells herself with an unpretentious pout and a shrug.

She doesn't want to go out for food. Nah-ah, too lazy for the amount of energy that going out requires.

Juliana takes a bowl from the cabinet and drops some of the cereal into it, and not caring much about the digestive consequences or about her conscience, she pours the orange juice on top of the corn flakes. Never been a picky eater anyway!, she again justifies to herself.

Before the first spoon of food [that is, if we could it consider it as food] “lands” in her mouth, she hears the doorbell. Juliana drops the spoon back into the bowl and sprints to living room to answer front door.

She unlocks and opens the door, but no one is on the other side. She leans half of her body out toward the corridor; Juliana looks right, then looks left, and . . . nothing. – Weird! – The elevator’s led shows that it’s currently parked at the first floor, and she lives on the fifth. – No way the elevator could have arrived down there so quickly. Mmm, maybe it was Mr. Sully pranking me out?! – She looks toward the next door, but her elderly neighbor wouldn’t have enough speed to ring the bell and run back inside his apartment before being caught. And what would be the purpose of such prank anyway?

Juliana shrugs, deciding it was best to disregard the occurred and go back inside to finish her breakfast. As soon as she arrives in the kitchen, her heart almost comes out her throat.

– AAAAH. You! Did you just. . .

\- Ring the bell? Yep, I did. You told me to don’t show up without previous notice, remember? I’m obedient, when I want to be. – V emphasizes the last words, making Juliana chuckle.

\- But. . . h-how? – Juliana points toward the door and back to the woman, who is now inspecting the bowl on the kitchen island.

\- Are you seriously going to eat that? Yuck, it looks like dog food. Or better, I’d never give this to my dog. . . – she suddenly stops her speech.

\- What? – Juliana amusingly inquiries. It’s rare to witness that woman lost for words. 

\- I don’t know. I felt something, like a nostalgic feeling. I think I have a dog

\- Maybe you should go home and find out. It’s past time! – Juliana mocks, making V laugh.

\- If I could remember where I live, believe me, I’d already be there!

Juliana sits on the bench by the island and bravely takes a full spoon to her mouth. She greedily chews the food even though the other woman sends her a disgusted look. It requires a lot of courage and a strong stomach to eat that crap. Gross!, V thinks.

\- And why don’t you remember? – Juliana asks after forcefully swallowing the unsavory chow.

\- Are you seriously asking me that Juls?

\- Juls? – Juliana echoes the pet name with a chucklesome tone, arching both eyebrows. V’s cheeks turn pink.

\- Yea, Juls. You also told me to do not call you Yuyu, it’s seems to be of exclusive use for your father and Amelia. By the way, who’s Amelia? I’m curious!

\- You’re not curious, you’re annoying. Now, don’t you change the subject, why can’t you remember where you live at? Or used to, since you practically live here now. . . – V narrows her eyes and Juliana shows out her tongue, like two little kindergarten girls teasing one another. 

\- I sincerely don’t know! Truth be told, it’s all a complete blur. When I try to force my memory my head aches so badly to the point of making me dizzy. – V puts her left hand over the side of her head, Juliana attentively observes her.

\- And where do you go, when you’re not bothering me? – the evident sarcasm doesn’t offend V, but the contrary, she finds it funny. 

\- I don’t follow you for fun, you know? It’s not like that’s my favorite sport, believe me! –Juliana hums, pretending to believe. V broadly smiles, and Juliana loses herself in that enticing scene for a moment. - I just ramble around. I spend most of my time in a park, don’t ask me why, I just like that place. – the woman anticipates Juliana’s question, and she didn’t even need to “read” her mind to know what the brunette would ask. – Being there makes me feel well, as if I weren’t lost or alone.

Juliana digests that confession, she feels sorry for V’s perceptible disorientation. She’s familiar to that feeling, loneliness. She knows how devastating it can be at times.

– So, seems you have an appointment today?! – V changes the subject, avoiding eye contact. 

\- Yes! I do, unfortunately. I have to go, otherwise my parents and brother won’t shut up about it, just like you doesn’t shut up for a minute! – Juliana mocks, making V laugh wholeheartedly this time. – Can I ask you something? – V nods with an amiable smile on her lips. – Can you please give me a break while I’m consulting with the shrink? I really don’t want to act like a crazy person in front of her, I’m afraid she’ll recommend me to take meds.

– And you don’t want to take meds because. . .

– Because I’m not crazy! Not depressed, not sick. Not to mention that meds make me grumpy and other stuff.

– Other stuff? – V raises both eyebrows. – Other stuff like, you can’t mix alcohol with meds?

– Touché! – Juliana doesn’t even care to hide it. Alcohol has been a way to withstand the pain and grief, and she’s not willing to forsake it. At least not for now.

\- Okay. . . Let’s make a deal: I’ll quit my incessant talking and give you space if you promise to help me to find out what’s happening to me and why no one can see me but you. 

Juliana uses a minute to carefully considerate it. The terms of V’s proposal aren’t exactly a win-win aftermath, but she can live with it. Better than looking like a crazy in front of the psychiatric and risking to win a one-way ticket to a madhouse. 

\- Fine, we have a deal! – In an instinctive act, Juliana outstretches her hand to seal their pact. V looks at it and smiles, Juliana may try to look tough but in truth she’s nothing but a tender sweetheart.

V places her hand inches from Juliana’s, and though they can’t physically touch each other, they still feel an electrical current. Scared to what all that energy exchange might meant, Juliana is the first to withdraw her hand.

\- _Ahem_ – Juliana clears her throat to dispel the tension – So you’re welcome to come with me if you want, but you’ll stay out of sight while I talk to the doc. You’ll have to wait outside. . .

\- Fine Juls, I can wait for you outside! No probs.

Both blush as they realize how V continued to use the fond nickname. Too many awkward moments in such a short period of time. Juliana throws her “breakfast” in the trash, she couldn’t even have five spoons of it, then she hurries to her bedroom to get ready for the appointment.

**> >> A few hours later >>> **

V kept her word and so her mouth shut during the ride to the clinic. Juliana noticed how she would look around the city, as if searching for something or tying to recognize anything, but she didn’t make any comment about it. Neither of them did.

As soon as Juliana parked the car, V told her that she would go for a walk. They agreed to meet at the clinic's entrance in an hour.

Juliana presented herself to the secretary and in less than five minutes her name was called by Doctor Borges. She’s a very pretty woman: middle-aged but with a young physiognomy, sculpted body, beautiful face. Charming, bewitching!

\- Miss Valdes, please come in! – Juliana offers her a closed-lip smile and timidly steps into the room. The doctor asks her if she’d like some water or coffee, but Juliana politely denies both. Ends up that orange juice mixed with corn flakes wasn’t a very good choice for breakfast after all. Who could tell, huh? 

– So, your brother has briefly told me by phone that you have been acting strangely lately, like, seeing someone. . . 

Doctor Borges is direct, Juliana likes that.

\- Yea. I always feel like somebody’s watching me – she ashamedly confesses with a rhetoric joke. The doctor giggles, she got the musical reference.

\- It’s okay Juliana, you don’t have to feel ashamed or afraid to tell me what’s bothering you. I won’t judge you. . . I mean, I will, but professionally. – That makes Juliana laugh and relax a bit. – So please, just to clarify, that person you’ve been “seeing”, when did it first start? 

\- Err. . . two days ago, I think.

Doctor Borges writes the information down on her small notebook. After half a minute, she looks up again and asks - And it’s always uninterrupted? The vision, I mean.

\- Not really. She disappears and appears out of nowhere. It’s quite scaring, I confess. – Juliana chuckles, the doctor smiles in a sympathetic manner. 

\- And does this person, or woman as you referred, does she tell you to do things?

\- Kinda yea! She tells me what _not_ to do, she’s quite bossy and nosy.

\- Mmm, a strong personality then – Juliana nods with vehemence, strong personality is a joke when compared to V’s temperament. – I see. And what does she tell you _not_ to do?

\- _Don’t drink, it’s too early! Don’t eat that! Don’t hit your own head. Don’t tell me to go away because I won’t –_ Juliana imitates V’s voice, it sounds funny to her own ears and she laughs. – Sometimes I just want to uhhm – Juliana mimics a strangulation, giggling non-stop about her stupid idea, after all, she'd never be able to “choke” a spirit or hallucination or whatever. . . 

Juliana immediately ceases the laughing as soon as she realizes that the doc is meticulously staring at her. She swallows hard, the concerned look in the doc’s eyes isn’t good prognosis.

\- Okay, tell me more. This woman, does she have a name?

\- Err maybe. She says she doesn’t remember it, but I call her V.

\- You call her Vee. . . – Dr. Borges repeats the words while writing it down. Juliana sweats for apprehension. – Did you have any imaginary friend when younger?

Juliana saw no escape from that question. Jacobo has probably told the doc all about her life already. No use to tell lies or conceal facts.

\- Yea, I did. Until I was twelve-ish. I know what you’re insinuating, but that’s not it. V told me she’s not a figment of my imagination, she says she is a . . . err . . . a spirit! 

\- Oh, she told you!? – the doc instantly looks up. Juliana can feel her cheeks heating up and getting red as a tomato. – And do you believe in life after death?

_And the pretty doctor scores! Doc one, Juliana zero._

Juliana shakes her head in negative. The other woman kindly smiles and returns her eyes down to her notebook. Dr. Borges writes a few other things. A deafening silence almost kills Juliana in anticipation.

\- Have you been evaluated and diagnosed by a mental care health professional before?

\- Uh-hmm, when I was younger. To help me with my imaginary friend issue. I used to take Zoloft. - The doctor hums at the confession and keeps on taking notes.

Zoloft is a drug indicated for the treatment of depression accompanied by symptoms of anxiety, obsessive compulsive behavioral disorder in adults and children, panic disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, social phobia or social anxiety disorder. Everything that Juliana doesn’t want to admit she has been feeling again.

– And when did you stop taking the meds, exactly? – The doctor asks.

\- Exactly exactly, I don’t remember. But a few months ago, I could say.

\- Your doctor’s recommendation?

\- No! My own decision. It was giving me too much insomnia. – It wasn’t a lie, but neither a total truth. Juliana’s inability to sleep goes beyond medicine’s side effects, the problem is way deeper than that. But she didn’t tell to the doctor that she fears never being able to have a happy dream ever again. Ever since Amelia passed, Juliana only have nightmares, almost all of them involving brain diseases and death. 

\- Okay, we’ll talk about this later. But just be aware that you absolutely cannot simply stop taking meds by your own judgment.

_Ding ding ding: Doc two, Juliana zero._

\- Have you lived any traumatic experience recently?

And here it is folks, the million-dollar question. Juliana looks down her feet and purses her lips. Doctor Borges patiently waits until she finally answers - Yes, my girlfriend died almost two years ago. Brain aneurism. Quick and unexpected.

\- I’m deeply sorry for your loss! – Juliana simply nods. Everyone has the same reaction: _pity_. And Juliana absolutely loathes that feeling. – It’s hard to have to accept a sudden event that without warning takes away the people we love from us. – It wasn’t a question but an affirmation coming from someone who passed by the same painful experience, Juliana could tell. She noticed how the doctor strived to push back the tears that instantly formed in her eyes.

\- It’s not only hard. I feel impotent and useless since the day we found out about the illness. She died seven days after the diagnosis and I couldn’t do anything to help, or to prevent it from happening. We had a week to say goodbye, and it wasn’t enough.

\- I know the exact same feeling Juliana, believe me. And even though I’m a psychiatric, it’s equally hard for me to deal with that inability to take effective action; the helplessness.

Some tears inevitably rolled down Juliana’s cheeks. She hardly ever cries in front of people, but this time, she had no control over her overwhelming emotions. 

– I believe that what we can do to mitigate that untenable impotence and such devastating pain of sudden loss is: trying to move on. For ourselves, and mostly, for the people we love – Juliana tilts her head and bites her bottom lip almost drawing blood of it while processing the doctor’s speech.

Again that bullshit of “moving on” . . . people don’t understand that she just wants to take a natural path down acceptance and simply don’t force any of her feelings, or her heart and mind to forget about Amelia. She was a big and important part of her life, and Juliana just wants to be able to remember her that way.

As the patient doesn’t say anything else, the doctor continues with the short inquiry.

\- How have you been spending your days? Physical activities, social meetings, work?

Juliana chuckles. Her physical activities resume in walking from bed to the couch and the other way around. Social meetings. . . Does forced dates count?

\- No. I’m on vacation, free time to myself.

Juliana owns an art gallery. She and Amelia were lovers but also business partners. Amelia was a painter, Juliana’s a photographer. But the brunette hasn’t hold a camera for quite long, let alone go to the gallery where everything is so filled up by the memory of her ex.

\- I understand. – The doctor again sympathetically smiles. Juliana is quite glad that the doctor didn’t insist much in that topic. - Okay! Juliana, we’ll obviously need another few sessions to work on your thoughts and issues. It takes time to you fully trust me, I know that and I’d never force you to completely open up in our first talk. Today was more like an introductory consult, but I can prescribe you some sleeping pills to help you with the insomnia. Nothing too strong, it’s just to calm you down and help you to turn off your brain at night and relax. What do you say?

\- Mmm, ok – she agrees, but it isn’t a promise that she’d actually take the meds.

A few minutes later, the pretty shrink hands her a prescription and Juliana politely thanks the woman. After scheduling a second visit, Juliana walks out the clinic but doesn’t find V at the building’s entry as they had combined earlier.

Juliana waits ten, twenty, thirty minutes. One hour. V doesn’t show up. So Juliana gives up waiting and decides to drive back to her place, after all, V knows where to find her.

On the way home, she stops in a pharmacy and buy the sleeping meds, even though she isn’t sure if she’ll take it or not.

V doesn’t show up for the rest of the day, Juliana finds it weird but she doesn’t complain. She uses the lonely time to watch TV and nap all day on her couch, exactly as she got used to do in past two years.

The night falls and another day passes by.

Even though without admitting it to herself, Juliana spends the entire day wondering where’s V and waiting for her to show up, but the woman never does. Tired of waiting, Juliana decides to call it a day and go properly rest on her bed. 


	6. “I see dead people”

Three days have passed. Seventy-two hours without any “visit”.

Juliana, after the consult with Doctor Borges, had a hard debate with herself about taking the sleeping meds or not. After a couple hours of meticulous consideration of pros and cons, she came with the conclusion that it was better off if she simply accepted the fact that her mind is fucked up and take the damn meds. She could give it a try, and if it didn’t work as expected, she could always cut the medication and pretend nothing ever happened.

But the thing is: the meds seemed to be quite effective. For the past two nights, Juliana didn’t have any bad dreams. Or any dream, at all. She just lays on her soft mattress and passes out. Full nights of sleep, uninterrupted and untroubled. And well, V hasn’t showed up either. . .

Though hard to admit, Juliana, somehow, felt the loneliness hit harder because V simply disappeared without a goodbye. Maybe it was better that way, after all, she didn’t need another Mister Fitz in her life, especially now that she’s a grown up woman and have to act as such. In the other hand, her days became boring again. V was annoying? Yes, she was! But at least Juliana had something to occupy her time and mind with. Especially her mind.

Maybe V was, in fact, just a result of her perturbed mind and crazy imagination. . .

And even though not convinced that was the best choice for her, Juliana accepted to go out with her brother and her bestie tonight. Jacobo and Tess insisted on taking her out for a hot meal and small talk. Juliana thought that could be no harm in such invitation, so she said yes to them. And now that V seems to be gone for good, it could be the perfect opportunity to show her family that she’s doing better and, mainly, that she’s not out of her mind. 

The weird thing about it all is, Jacobo and Tess are not the type of people who tend to be late, ever. But strangely, it has already passed twenty-five minutes beyond the hour they agreed to meet at the local restaurant and they simply haven’t shown up yet.

Juliana has been impatiently waiting for the couple, alone in a table, drinking a ridiculous and savorless of Blood Orange Mojito cocktail, 100% alcohol-free, when all she wanted was a glass of a good red wine instead. But the sleeping meds won’t allow her to numb herself, not tonight at least. 

Her cellphone buzzes against the table’s wooden surface. Juliana doesn’t even have to unlock the screen to read Tessa’s text: _Your date will arrive in five minutes! Enjoy_ 😜

That was predictable and preventable! Of course they would try to hook her up, again, and without her previous awareness or consent.

Juliana heavily exhales while lifting her left arm to call the waiter and immediately ask for the check. She knows it might be rude with whomever is coming to meet with her, but she doesn’t care. She didn’t get out of her house for this, nuh-uh, not f* way.

Before the waiter can approach to her table, a woman stops and stands right next to her chair. Juliana slowly looks up, the woman smiles at her.

She’s gorgeous, much prettier than the previous ones her brother and Tess have introduced to her. The woman has a long straight hair that reaches to her shoulders, brown- caramel eyes, plumped lips, and a pair of very exuberant breasts . . . a very nice body to simply sum up. But none of that excites Juliana to the point of wanting to take her clothes off. Maybe a one-night stand is what she needs to feel alive again, casual sex, carnal interaction and nothing else. But, she simply can’t. Juliana doesn’t feel attracted by this kind of intercourse, without love, without legit desire, without feelings.

\- You must be Juliana! I’m Maya – Juliana has to think twice before she ignores the woman and walks away from that restaurant. But that isn’t her, she might be a bit crazy and paranoid, but she isn’t rude. That’s not how her parents raised her. 

\- Hi! – she stands up and greets the woman with two kisses, one at each of the cheeks.

\- It’s great to finally meet you. Tessa talks a lot about you: how of a nice person you are, how of a smart and beautiful woman you’re. But I must say she didn’t give your beauty justice, you’re drop-dead gorgeous! – Juliana’s face heats up. It’s always hard for her to receive compliments, even when it’s made-up/robotic speech. 

\- Thanks. You’re a very pretty woman yourself. – She pulls the chair, being a complete gentlewoman, even though her brain is telling her to abandon this little social piece of theater and go the hell home. 

The waiter finally comes to their table, but it’s a bit late to ask for the bill. Now Juliana has to play her part and endure at least two hours of banal talking and random subjects. For her, this ritual of forced dating is something stupid. That’s not how you supposed to “meet” the love of your life, or any kind of love. . . to be honest.

Juliana heavily sighs for the twentieth time just in the past ten minutes.

Maya seems to be a good person, she really does. But. . . no, Juliana doesn’t feel that this is going anywhere. The woman has been incessantly talking about something related to the upcoming elections that Juliana doesn’t even give a fuck about. The only words she heard were _flat_ and _earth_ , and Juliana stopped paying attention right there. Of all things, she doesn’t need stupid conspiratorial speech in her life. Nah-ah, thank you!

The brunette kept eye contact but her gaze became glazed, she wasn’t paying any attention to what Maya’s saying, at all. Her lips were pursed like she’d been chewing a lemon rind, her thumb played with the little drops of water that have condensed on the surface of the glass, her mind completely away.

\- Oh wow, you seem to be having so much fun! – the very familiar voice whispers in her ear. Juliana has to be strong to don’t let a pleasant smile immediately take shape on her lips. She missed those teasing comments, she missed _her_. 

Her head slightly turns left and there she is. V is seated on a nearby table. Juliana notices that something is different, the woman has a baffling physiognomy. All she wanted was to walk over there and ask V what happened, why she disappeared in the past three days. Was it because of the meds she’d been taking? Were V in fact just part of her impaired mind? Or was it because she didn’t need Juliana anymore?

\- Juliana, are you ok? You seem a bit . . . off. – Maya’s voice makes the brunette return her gaze to the woman in front of her.

\- I’m. . . fi-fine! It’s just, I’m a bit tired. Sorry – it was time to begin the same old general excuses and prepare to go home. Finally!

All her past dates ended up with Juliana doing the first move. . . to leave.

\- It’s ok, don’t worry. I understand – Maya leans her body forward to whisper, - Tessa told me about your grieving and how you have been, you know. . . suffering. I also lost a beloved cat once. I know how difficult it is to overcome such loss! We are all human beings, flesh and bones and feelings.

Wanna know worst dating mistakes people make? Top of the list: going out with someone out of pity, aaand making it clear! And did she just compare the suffering for the loss of her girlfriend to a cat? Like, really?

Yea, Juliana was more than ready to leave now.

\- Thanks for your kindness Maya, I deeply appreciate it! The night has been very enjoyable, but I don’t think you really want to get involved with me. You’re a smart, beautiful woman. I’m sure you don’t want a crazy woman like me in your life.

\- Crazy? I don’t think you’re crazy, just a bit weird. But a pretty and hot weirdo! – Maya winks. She’s definitely into Juliana. V shakes her head in disapproval, irritability wrinkled her flaming blue eyes that were almost killing the woman with her judgmental stare.

Juliana then decides to use another strategy to get rid of Maya.

\- I have a secret that Tessa might hasn’t told you about, and it’s important for you to know before you make any conclusions about me. – Juliana leans in and so does Maya to hear what the brunette has to secretly share with her. – _I see dead people_.

The words were uttered in a very low tone, the Sixth Sense reference made V burst in laughter. Juliana had to hold a guffaw herself. Maya narrowed her eyes at Juliana and her mouth fell half open, as if contemplating about that new information and deliberating what to say next. 

A few seconds later, Maya offers a toothy smile followed by a shrug - I don’t mind it, I understand everyone has its demons to deal. – Juliana puffs, looks like Maya is really invested in the idea of taking her to bed tonight. 

\- Did this bitch just call me a _demon_? Have I heard it right? – V’s indignant comment makes Juliana chuckle.

\- You’re very comprehensive and I find it lovely. But if you may excuse me, I have to “deal” with my demon now, she’s right over there. – Juliana points toward V, who Maya can’t obviously see but she looks at the referred direction anyway.

\- Oh, has the spirit been around the entire night? – Maya speaks under her breath, as if it were an exclusive secret between Juliana and her. V rolls her eyes.

\- No bitch, I just showed up to save Juliana from you. Now, please cut the bullshit Juls, I need to talk to you. – Juliana has never seen V so determined and annoyed before, it was surely funny to witness.

\- Actually, she arrived a few minutes ago. But I can tell she’s quite jealous because my attention is being divided tonight. She’s isn’t much of a sharer. – Juliana doesn’t let the opportunity to mock V escape.

\- Ha! You’re so funny Juliana, wow. – V sarcastically claps twice – Now, say goodbye and let’s go. What I have to _share with you_ is much more important than what that fake boobs has to say. – V stands up and taps her foot on the floor, her nostrils flared and her arms crossed in front of her chest, plus there is a giant pout on her lips.

Juliana amusedly watches that scene. The night suddenly turned out to be so much funnier.

\- Do you think we could go somewhere, I mean more private, and where that ghost can’t follow us – Maya wiles her eyebrows, implying what Juliana surely knows what.

Juliana rests her chin in her palm, looking thoughtful about that proposal.

\- Oh please! Really? She wants to have sex in the first date? What is she, a whore? – V is at the verge of bursting and Juliana can’t hold a laughter anymore. 

\- I’m sorry Maya, but think it’s quite impossible. She can cross walls and doors. – Maya’s eyes shot wide open in fright after Juliana’s revelation. – I know right, scary! And annoying too . . . – the brunette playfully looks at V, who stuck out her tongue as a retort.

\- Whatever! If you wanna have sex with her go ahead, it’s none of my business anyway. I’ll find someone else to help me – V loses her temper and starts angrily marching out the restaurant. Juliana feels bad, an instant agony spreads inside her chest while she watches V walking out.

\- V, wait! No, please. I was just kidding, WAIT!

Juliana battles her way through the melee, leaving a speechless Maya behind. She doesn’t even care about the judgmental stares she receives along the way while she runs after someone that can only be seen by her. – Can you please wait mad woman? – Juliana finally reaches V and stands right in front of her to impede her from leaving again, but the other woman doesn’t stop and walks through her body.

\- Woooaah! That felt so weird – Juliana puts a hand on her chest, trying to handle all the sensations inside her body at once. She feels a cold chill escalate from the tip of her spine up to her neck, and all little hairs of her arms lift in response. 

V finally stops and turns around to face Juliana.

\- What happened? Why did you disappear for three days? – Juliana’s voice is low and concerned. V seems she’s about to cry.

\- You don’t give a shit about me, right? Then why I’m still here? Because I am stupid to think you could help me, but nooo! I won’t bother you anymore. – She turns around anew; Juliana feels so remorseful that she could barely breathe. – Why I didn’t go to heaven or to hell? Why can’t I remember who I am or how I died? Why no one can see me? – the desperation in her voice made Juliana swallow hard. It might have been fun before, but at that moment all Juliana could feel was compassion for V’s situation.

\- Hey V, please don’t cry. I. . . I ca-can see you. I’m someone – she fumbles for words, but V doesn’t cease the sobbing.

\- But you don’t want to see me! – she shouts back. Juliana’s mouth opens and closes a few times, unsure what to say. – Ahhh, why is that happening to me? Whyyy looord? – V places her left forearm over her forehead and a hand on her chest.

\- V, pleeease. – Juliana tries to calm the woman down to no avail. 

\- WHAT, never seen a woman talking to a sprit before? – Juliana madly shouts at a man who was staring at her from across the street, as if she was some kind of crazy person.

The man shakes his head and walks away. That makes V chuckle. 

\- Do you really think you’re a ghost? – Juliana returns her full attention to the blue-eyed woman.

\- Are you still doubting it? I’m not a figment of your imagination Juliana, that’s the only thing I’m completely sure of. – V would restart the crying but Juliana couldn’t handle to see a pretty woman crying, so she tried to come up with a plan. 

\- Okay, okay! Please don’t cry. I’ll help you, you kept your promise the other day, and I will also keep my part of the deal. I’ll help you to find what’s going on with you!

\- You will? – V asks with a childish tone, her lips quivering. Juliana nods and V immediately stops the crying, as if she wasn't weeping like a dolphin just two seconds ago. – Wonderful. Follow me then!

\- Hold on a sec, you traitor! Were you faking it?

V victoriously laughs in response; Juliana couldn’t believe she fell into her emotional trap so easily like that.

\- That’s pure blackmail. You made me feel awful, you jackass! Are you an actress or something? That was bold and very, very convincing! – both laugh wholeheartedly.

V purses her lips and a timid smile appears on her face – Mmm I don’t think I'm an actress. But I might have a lead that could help us on finding out more about me. Come on, let's go.

\- What you mean about you might have a lead, Sherlock? - Juliana asks while opening her car's door. 

\- Shut up and let's go!

**> >>>> **

\- WHOSE’S DOG IS THAT? – Juliana shouts by the instant she sees the huge dog at her apartments door. 

V’s cheeks turn red, her eyes demonstrate shyness, her bottom lip is trapped between her white teeth – I think it’s mine.

\- WHAT?

\- That’s the reason I disappeared, I found this dog at the park, well, it found me. She’s been with me ever since. I thought she could lead me back home, so I’ve been following her around places, but we just ramble and ended up going nowhere specific. 

\- Wait, the dog can also see you?

\- Yea, I was as shocked as you're. It must have some meaning behind this, don't you think? - Juliana shrugs, at this point, anything could be a sign of insanity. – I felt a connection with her, can’t explain. She obeys to all my commands. I told her to stay here while I went after you, and yaaay, she did! – V lifts her shoulders and gives a toothy smile. Juliana only shakes her head. What a mess she put herself into!

The brunette slowly walks closer to the dog and crouches in front of it. She’s very friendly, docile. So Juliana caresses her head and reaches for her collar. A golden heart-shaped medallion has VC and a phone number engraved on it.

\- VC. Do you think it’s your initials? – Juliana looks up toward V and she shyly smirks.

\- I dunno. Could be – her wavering tone surely doesn’t make Juliana feel optimistic about it.

\- There’s a * _atishoo*_ phone number *a _tishoo*_ we could call and * _atishoo*_ see if you’re really her owner.

\- Juls, why are you sneezing non-stop?

\- I might be allergic to *a _tishoo*_ animals’ hair. – she answers. Juliana’s runny nose and red watery eyes are a clear sign that the rest of her night will be a bit complicated. – Let’s *a _tishoo*_ get inside. It’s already late, *a _tishoo*_ we call that number *a _tiiiiishooooo*_ tomorrow. 

V, the dog, and sneezy Juliana walk into the apartment. Hopefully, they’ll be able to find any important information about V on the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I'll take a break, which means more updates next year only. Stay safe!


End file.
